Stuck in a Graveyard
by luckyoufelix
Summary: "There was a big, blue box in the middle of the Great Hall."
1. Crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Also, don't say the Doctor and Harry meeting is impossible. I understand this. This fan fiction takes place in an Alternate Universe but contains canon.**

"So what do you think of going up to our dormitories and sleeping?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm hungry, though," said Ron. And as if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Me too. Think we can get Kreacher to bring us some food? Oh, don't look at me like that!" Harry added as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. Let's go. I'm really tired as well," she agreed.

The trio murmured their goodbyes to the portraits, told Dumbledore's they'd be back soon, and exited the headmaster's office. They trudged in silence to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Oh bloody hell! We haven't been here for nearly a year! We've just fought a battle _all _night and you expect us to know the password?" Ron yelled.

The Fat Lady scowled at him. "I was going to let you in, you know! There was no need to shout!" she huffed. The portrait hole swung open and they clambered through it.

The first thing that occurred to them was that everything was in place. The schoolbooks people had forgotten and abandoned, a set of Gobstones in the middle of the room, the burns left in the carpet from failed attempts at spells; all the quirks that gave the common room that familiar feeling were there.

It was bit different though. There was a gloomy blanket of dust covering the entire room and it made it appear slightly depressing. The tall windows were shattered from -they assumed- the previous night's chaos and there were more rips in the couches and cracks on the floor than they remembered. Their favorite seats by the fire, however, seemed unscathed so the trio settled down in them.

"KREACHER!" Harry bellowed.

"You didn't have to be so harsh to the Fat Lady, you know," Hermione scolded.

"I know. Lack of sleep makes me do things, all right?" Ron slipped his arms around her shoulders and she rested her head near the crook of his neck.

"That's great but could you save the cuddling for later? Thanks," Harry smirked.

Both Ron and Hermione flushed and moved away from each other. "Shut up, mate."

CRACK.

"Master! Kreacher has heard of your accomplishments! Kreacher is-" the house-elf croaked. He dabbed his eye with what appeared to be a bloody handkerchief.

"Oh, Kreacher, you poor thing," Hermione whimpered. Ron snorted but squeezed her shoulders.

"Can you bring us some food?" he asked impatiently.

Kreacher opened his mouth to respond when suddenly there was a loud crash that shook the entire castle.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Ron sprung to his feet, snatching out his wand.

"You don't think…" Hermione started, looking at Harry. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as her. Death Eaters.

Harry and Hermione pulled out their wands slowly. Ron, taking notice, did the same. Kreacher Disapparated in fear and the trio proceeded cautiously to the Great Hall. There was no sign of Death Eaters anywhere but something had crashed in the middle of the hall.

/

"AMY, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Rory bellowed.

Amy had her hand raise over a protruding lever. "Why not, Rory?"

"You don't know what it does!"

"So? We can find out! Besides, I've watched the Doctor enough times to know what to do."

"DON'T-!" Amy pulled the lever and the TARDIS jerked violently.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?" The Doctor came racing down the steps trying not to fall over.

"AMY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" Rory yelled, turning a sickly green and clutching the nearest railing. Amy shrugged sheepishly and screeched as the TARDIS threw her off her feet.

"I can fix it, don't worry. It's all a matter of pushing a couple of buttons and pulling this…" The Doctor announced his actions as he performed them but it didn't seem to help the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry, Doctor! It was tempting, all right!" Amy was now holding on to Rory as they were flung in opposite directions.

"It's fine! It's not what you did. There's something weird going on here. She seems to have detected some odd power reverberating in this area…" The Doctor looked at the monitor.

"Odd power? Where are we landing, Doctor?" Rory spluttered out.

"Scotland! Amy, that's where you were born!" The Doctor grinned liked a child but it melted into a frown.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy asked tentatively. She grabbed Rory's shirt even tighter and braced herself as the TARDIS shook harshly again.

"It seems that this will be a rough landing. Grab onto something and don't let go!" The Doctor pulled the lever Amy had earlier and the TARDIS creaked and began falling instantly.

Amy screamed again and grabbed the railing opposite to Rory's. The TARDIS increased in falling speed and it hurtled to the ground rapidly. Finally, it crashed harshly and their feet were restored on the ground.

"We should do that again sometime!" said the Doctor, straightening his bowtie.

"NO!" Amy and Rory snapped.

"All right, all right. We won't."

Amy brushed the hair out of her face and Rory's returned to its normal color. The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS and said, "Oh, well this pleasant."


	2. The Man with the Box

There was a big, blue box in the middle of the Great Hall. Groups of witches and wizards surrounded the box, pointing their wands at it. Suddenly, the door of the box creaked open and a man came out.

He looked not much older than the trio themselves and was wearing an informal suit topped with a tweed coat and bow tie. He cringed at the sight of wands pointing at him, "Oh, well this is pleasant."

Everyone in the room tensed and straightened themselves to get a better aim at him. No one fired so Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneaked into the group. The crowd parted for the trio and they managed to get to the center, right in front of the man.

"There's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it!" someone shouted from behind them.

The man scrunched his face in confusion, "Azkaban?" The door of the box opened wider and another man and a woman stepped out.

"Blimey, she's beautiful!" Harry heard Seamus whisper next to him.

"Uh, Doctor? What's going on? Why are all these people pointing sticks at us?" the woman asked, her voice thick with a Scottish accent. The other man raised his hands over his head as if surrendering.

"AH! Azkaban! You're wizards! I haven't talked to wizards since Merlin last month. Well technically, it wasn't last month was it? It was years ag- OH!" The man called the Doctor ducked just as spells began shooting at him.

"AMY! RORY! GET BACK IN THE TARDIS!" Nearly everyone in the Great Hall was firing hexes and jinxes; the trio, however, did not.

There was something odd about this man and his companions. Whether it was his large, blue box or his way of talking about Merlin, they didn't know. What they did know was that this man hadn't attempted any harm other than crashing into Hogwarts but no one else seemed to notice. If he was a Death Eater, he would've snatched out his wand and killed someone by now. Yet neither the Doctor nor his friends had taken out their wands.

"_Rictusempra!"_

The man named Rory raced back into the blue box but the woman remained firm.

"Doctor, I'm not leaving you out here!" she yelled.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"Amy, come in!" Rory poked his head out of the box.

"Listen to Rory! I'll come inside," he replied, barely loud enough over the spells being shot, "I just need to straighten things out! Go!" He dropped to the floor as a spell nearly missed his head. Amy gave him a concerned look but dashed inside the "TARDIS" after Rory.

"Stop! Stop! STOP IT!" Hermione shrieked, pushing people out of the way. "He's harmless! Can't you see? He's a Muggle!"

"Hermione! Don't be ridiculous! Muggles can't get into Hogwarts, they can't even see it. He's a Death Eater!" yelled Hannah Abbot, flicking her wand and accidentally knocking Neville Longbottom off his feet.

"During the battle, the Death Eaters removed all protection around Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall hasn't fixed it yet, so Muggles can still see Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"We can't just stand here and wait for him to kill us!" added Padma Patil, eyeing the Doctor warily.

"Don't you think he should've attacked us by now? Rather than ducking out of the way?" suggested Harry.

The Doctor frowned. "You called me a death eater? Is that some sort of insult? I beg your pardon but I believe we've just met so I don't think it's very nice of you to start judging me-"

"_Stupefy!"_

There was a flash of red light and he flew backwards, hitting his big blue box. Slowly, he slipped to the floor unconscious. Upon hearing the loud noise, his companions came racing out of the TARDIS. Amy kneeled beside the Doctor's limp body.

"Doctor! Can you hear me? Wake up!" she shook the man to no avail.

"Amy? He's unconscious," Rory said, crouching beside her, "He's won't wake up now- AMY LOOK OUT!"

Amy turned sharply and her face was inches away from Hermione's wand. Her eyes widened with fear.

"_Do her in, Hermione!"_

Rory tugged Amy away from the wand and yelled, "Don't you dare do anything to her or I'll- I…" his voice faltered when Hermione kept pointing her wand with determination.

"Hermione, don't," Ron whispered.

"_Rennervate!"_

At the last moment, Hermione turned her wand on the Doctor's body and revived him. Ron and Harry joined Hermione's side and helped up Rory and Amy.

"_What the hell, Hermione!"_

"_Are you mad?"_

"Thanks," Rory whispered.

The Doctor jumped off of the floor and straightened his bow tie.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Professor McGonagall entered the messy Great Hall. Her eyes hovered over the crowd until they landed on Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You three! In my office! NOW!" The trio shuffled half-heartedly towards Professor McGonagall but she raised her hand to stop them.

"Bring your friends, too," she eyed the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, "No one touch the box while we're gone or else there will be dire consequences. And I do not care if you are of age," she hissed.

"And you expect us to trust you?" said the Doctor.

"Yes," McGongall replied. With a swish of her cloak, she exited the hall.

**A/N: Review please! I'd like to hear what you think so far!**


	3. Gryffindors in the TARDIS

"You will drink this and answer all my questions. Understood?" Professor McGonagall held a vial of clear liquid in her hands.

"Yes," The Doctor answered.

"Doctor!" Amy whispered furiously, "How can you trust her? You have never seen her before!"

The Doctor didn't reply but grinned.

"Or have you?" she asked uncertainly.

He ignored her again and took the Veritaserum from McGonagall. "I hope this tastes good," he announced before drinking from the vial.

"Doctor?" Rory called.

"That tasted absolutely disgusting," The Doctor made gagging noises and searched the room frantically for water.

"Thank you for your opinion, sir, but if you do recall, I did not ask for it," Professor McGonagall quipped, looking slightly annoyed. She nodded curtly at Rory and Amy, indicating it was their turn to drink the potion.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt you," Hermione piped up from the corner of the room as Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione's voice seemed to comfort them and they each, in turn, took a sip from the Veritaserum.

"All right then, now we will begin." McGonagall slipped her wand out and clasped it in her hands.

"Are you Death Eaters?" Harry blurted.

"No," Amy replied. Rory gave a puzzled look. The Doctor, however, was still searching McGonagall's office for water.

"Thank you, Harry, but I believe I can ask the questions myself," she snapped. Suddenly, there was knock on the door.

"Come in."

Seamus Finnigan poked his head in and blushed when he spotted Amy. "Er- Professor? The Minister of Magic is here and he wants to speak to you."

"Can it wait, Mr. Finnigan?"

"No, he says it's urgent. He needs to speak with all the teachers."

She sighed, "Very well. I'll be there in a second."

Seamus gawked at Amy once more before leaving the room, followed by McGonagall who spoke before closing the door behind her, "I am warning you three. Try not to get into trouble."

"Are you Muggles? You know, non-magic people?" Ron broke the silence.

"Amy and Rory are very special Muggles. As for me… ahh well I'm not exactly a Muggle am I?" the Doctor answered, flipping open one of the books stacked on a shelf.

"Then what are you?" Hermione questioned.

"I am a time lord."

"A time lord?"

"A time lord."

"What's in your box?" Harry inquired.

The Doctor turned slowly and looked at Harry properly. "I can't tell you."

"I don't think the Veritaserum is working right," Ron muttered.

"The potion shouldn't have worn off that fast…" Harry observed.

"That's because it hasn't," the Doctor smirked, bouncing a Remembrall in his hand.

"But you said you couldn't tell us what's in your box!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, I said I couldn't tell you, but I didn't say I couldn't _show_ you."

"Doctor…" Amy whispered.

"Let's show them what it's like on the inside! Come along, Ponds!" The Doctor and his companions raced out of the room and he dashed back inside the office when he noticed the Gryffindors hadn't moved.

"How can we trust you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, Hermione," she blinked when she realized he knew her name, "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

/

"You know, when most people enter the TARDIS they say it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor looked put out.

"I didn't," Rory reminded.

"It's really amazing, though. You usually see things like this in Muggle movies," Hermione came down the stairs and studied the controls and buttons.

"How did you meet the Doctor, Amy?" she asked.

"He crashed into my backyard when I was seven …" Amy explained.

"Where do you travel to with this thing?" Ron seated himself near the Doctor.

"All of time and space. Wherever we want to go or wherever we end up."

"We should get going. McGonagall's going to yell at us for coming in here," Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry agreed, opening the door for him and his friends.

"It'd be cool to go somewhere in this," Ron admitted.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Ronald."

Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed and was about to leave the TARDIS when he was tossed off his feet.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

The door slammed loudly and the TARDIS was in flight again.

"What's going on?" Ron yelled.

The Doctor slid over to the controls and tried to stop the TARDIS. "I don't know what's wrong with her today. She's usually not like this!"

"Doctor, make it stop!"

"I'm working on it!"

"Great. This is just great," Rory whispered repeatedly, clutching Amy in his arms.

"I hope we haven't left Hogwarts, Doctor!" Hermione yelled.

The Doctor looked up. "Er- I won't be able to guarantee anything but of course there's a chance we haven't even left…"

He hurried down the steps to the door of the TARDIS, "… she is, however, moving very fast. I don't understand why-"

"ARE WE IN SPACE?" Ron exclaimed as the Doctor flew open the doors. He and Harry pushed their way to the doors, to look outside.

"YOU SET US UP!" Hermione fumed. She was breathing heavily, as if she'd just come running from somewhere.

The Doctor blinked. "Wait what?"

"You dragged us into your stupid telephone box claiming you were a 'time lord' in order to kidnap us!"

"Kidnap?" squeaked Amy, "The Doctor kidnapping someone? As if!"

"Well, you work with him. I can't believe I actually fell for this. I'm so stupid!" Hermione stormed.

"I didn't kidnap you! The TARDIS was falling and-" The Doctor was once again cut off as the TARDIS made a groaning noise and all their stomachs flew to somewhere in their throats.

"Doctor, we're crashing again!" Rory howled.

"Oi! Rory, I think he's noticed!" Amy snapped. The doors banged shut and they flew off their feet.

"Grab on to something! I can't land her! We're going to crash!" The Doctor instructed. Amy and Rory grabbed the handles attached to the controls. Ron and Harry grabbed the either railings but Hermione simply brushed off her clothes and remained firm.

"Hermione! Grab something! Hurry!" Ron urged.

"How do you know we can trust him? He kidnapped us!" Hermione crossed her arms and Ron knew she wasn't going to let this go soon.

"Look, I'm not sure if I trust him myself but I know that if you don't hold on to something, you can get hurt!"

"And how do you know this?"

"HERMIONE!"

The TARDIS screeched as it smashed down onto the earth, just as Ron pulled Hermione into him so she wouldn't get hurt. It tumbled over and made a horrible sound like nails on a chalkboard repeatedly until it seemed to finally decide it wouldn't torture its passengers any longer. It came to a silent halt.

"Is everyone all right?" The Doctor inquired. Amy muttered a "yes" as she patted a dazed Rory awkwardly on the shoulder.

"What about our Hogwarts-?"

"YOU TAKE US BACK NOW!" Hermione screeched, escaping Ron's arms.

"Hermione, don't…" Harry faltered.

"HARRY, HE KIDNAPPED US! HE COULD KILL US ANY MOMENT!" she flung out her wand and pointed it at the Doctor and his companions.

"Hermione! NO! STOP!" Ron put himself in front of Hermione and took hold of her wand arm.

"RON! WE COULD BE A MILLION MILES AWAY FROM EARTH RIGHT NOW, LET ALONE HOGWARTS!" she shrieked.

"Actually," came Harry's voice from behind them, he was looking out the doors, "We're closer than you think."

"What?" she ran up to Harry and gasped at what she'd seen outside.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked.

She opened the doors wider. "We're in Godric's Hollow."

**A/N: Please review! Anonymous reviews are enabled! I would like to hear what you think so far! **


	4. Trying Angles

"Harry, are those your-?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

The statue of the Potter family towered over Harry, Ron, The Doctor, Amy, and Rory as they gazed at it absentmindedly. Hermione, however, was seated on a bench across the path with her arms folded over her chest defensively. She refused to get near the Doctor and his companions.

Ron trudged over to where she was settled and joined her. The sun was shining brightly and made her brown hair change into a beautiful auburn color. A light breeze blew Hermione's curls toward her face and he put the lock of hair behind her ear.

Her big eyes pierced into his, "I know why you're here."

"Because the TARDIS crashed."

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Ron, I'm not going over there. And you shouldn't leave Harry alone with them, something could happen."

"Relax, will you?" he stretched his long legs in front of him, "The Doctor didn't kidnap us. I'm sure of it."

"And how often have you been wrong in judging people?"

"I'm not judging him; it's a fact."

"All facts need to have evidence. Where is your proof?" Hermione demanded.

"All right, that's not the point. Look, Hermione could you please stop being so stubborn and-"

"STUBBORN?" she stood up, her face flushed with anger, "Just because I don't want us to risk our lives running around with some madman in a box means I'm stubborn?"

Ron opened his mouth to reply but instead came someone else's voice from behind her.

"I do get that a lot," The Doctor mused.

Hermione spun around, "YOU! GET AWAY FROM US!" She cast out her wand and looked slightly demented, as she pointed her wand at him.

"Sure. Take your wand out, if that makes you feel better."

"I'll hex you so badly you'll be hopping on your tongue for a week!"

"Hermione… that's not really necessary…" said Ron, knowing fully well what she was capable of.

"Doctor… is everything all right?" Amy asked as she, Rory, and Harry reached them.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine," he replied smiling at Hermione as she eyed him furiously, "How about we all go eating? Harry, Ron, and Hermione look hungry to me."

"Don't worry, Hermione, I won't poison the food," the Doctor added lightheartedly. She didn't join in the laughter that echoed as they walked into a nearby café but grudgingly put her wand away.

The six of them found a table near the door and pulled up a couple seats to accommodate their size. They'd only taken a glimpse at their menus when a cheery, young brunette appeared holding a small notebook and a pen in her hands.

"What can I get you lot?" she asked.

"I'll just take a capp-"

"One of everything, please!" The Doctor interjected. Ron's eyes widened. "It's all on me, don't worry, Ron." The waitress raised her eyebrows at the Doctor's request but nonetheless went into the kitchen.

"Doctor, you didn't have to…" said Harry, flustered.

"Ah, but I didn't. Look at this," The Doctor reached inside his coat and pulled out something that looked like a wallet. He opened it and the trio saw it contained a blank sheet of paper.

"I think you've made a mistake; it has no writing on it," Hermione sneered.

"That's the thing. It's psychic paper. Say you're sneaking into a bar but you're underage. It'll turn into an ID, customized and everything, that says you're perfectly old enough to get in," Amy explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to look around the café.

"Is she always like this?" Rory asked, staring at Hermione.

"What? Does she give off a negative aura? Yeah, Hermione is one ray of sunshine," Harry told as everyone roared with laughter. Even the corners of Hermione's mouth seemed to twitch and it seemed to improve her mood for the rest of the day.

Their waitress, who they learned was named Tara, kept returning every fifteen minutes bringing piles of food with her. Harry and Ron ate like they had never had before (Ron devoured half of Harry's food); Hermione ate slowly but it was obvious she was enjoying the food. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory ate their meals discussing how they hadn't eaten a tasty meal since meeting something that sounded like "Daleks".

After a few hours, Tara brought them their bill but immediately took it back and repeatedly apologized after the Doctor held up his psychic paper.

"You have to pay her back, you know," Hermione said matter-of-factly as they exited the cafe.

"Of course I will! Don't you worry about a thing, Hermione," The Doctor assured but there was an odd tone to his voice. "Now. I'll fix the TARDIS and we can get you three back at Hoggy Warty Hogwarts." They crossed the street and walked over to where the TARDIS had landed.

"Er- Doctor?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"There seems to be a slight problem here."

"Mhmm?"

"The TARDIS is gone."

"Yes, thank you, Pond, I noticed. It seems awfully odd- BUT WHERE IS MY TARDIS?" The Doctor bellowed.

"Maybe someone stole it?" Harry suggested.

"Oh, honestly, who would want to steal a TARDIS?" Hermione groaned and plunked onto the floor in frustration.

"Well, it's not the first time it's happened. Did you see anything odd happening out here when we were in the cafe?" the Doctor asked, sitting down next to her.

"No," Rory answered, "Doctor we need to find the TARDIS. This is the wizarding world so it's easier to steal it here."

"Hey. Do you hear that?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

At first there was no sound other than the wind blowing and the occasional group of people walking by, but then they heard it. It was a wailing sound, someone was crying. Sure enough, a middle-aged woman came running across the path, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Help! Help me please! Someone! Anyone!" she shrieked but everyone looked at her as if she were mad.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry and the Doctor shouted simultaneously.

The woman turned to look at them and came dashing over. "Can you help me please?" she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired.

"It's my daughter, Beth! She's gone." The woman trembled.

"When did you last see her? What happened?" said Amy.

"Ten minutes ago. We were visiting my husband's grave and she was standing right next to me. She said two words and she disappeared. I looked away for a millisecond and she was gone."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, what were those two words?" the Doctor questioned.

"Trying. Angles."

**A/N: Trying angles? Maybe drop a review saying what you think they are? *wink wink***


	5. A Different Set of Words

"Trying angles? What the bloody hell are trying angles?" Ron exclaimed.

"Language, Ronald," Hermione said annoyed, "And do you think maybe your daughter said triangles?"

"No," the woman gasped, "She said two words. Two words exactly. And I heard 'trying angles'"

"That makes absolutely no sense," Rory commented.

"Well, Rory, you've got to think bigger. Why would a child say 'trying angles' in the middle of a graveyard?" The Doctor pointed out.

"Maybe it sounds like something?" Harry suggested.

"No, I don't think so, Harry," said Hermione, "Maybe 'trying angles' has a special meaning. Miss-?

"O'Dalley."

"Miss O'Dalley, has your daughter ever said anything like that before?" Amy continued.

"No! C-Can we please go find her? It's going to get dark soon; she'll get scared!" the woman shook with tears.

The Doctor pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Ms. O'Dalley. "Don't worry, we'll find your daughter."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, good sir! What should call you?"

"The Doctor. Only the Doctor. Not Billy, not Anderson, not John. Although, I am very fond of the name John. It has a very nice ring to it…" Amy shot the Doctor a look. He cleared his throat, "Now lead the way, Ms. O'Dalley," and the six of them followed the woman down the winding path.

"But Doctor! What about the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"We'll have to find it later."

"Oh great. Let's get dragged around Godric's Hollow with a man who kidnapped us," Hermione mumbled.

"_Hermione!" _Harry and Ron hissed. They ambled past the Potter memorial again and crossed the road, heading towards a church.

"Wait a minute, Harry, is this where your parents are… you know," Ron had an apologetic look on his face.

Harry didn't reply but walked to the front of the group and opened the kissing gate. The graveyard seemed different to him. Maybe it was the fact that no singing came from the church this time or that the sun was about to set rather than it being night. Whatever it was, Harry couldn't put his finger on it.

"Harry?" Hermione called concernedly, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry smiled in order to assure her. In all honesty, he wasn't very sure himself.

"Well, come along, we've got a child to find!" The Doctor said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your husband's grave?" Hermione asked Ms. O'Dalley.

"Oh it's a bit further on. I'll show you if you follow me." The woman took a shaky breath and hobbled further into the graveyard.

The weather grew colder as they passed by headstones, stopping ever once in a while when they thought they spotted movement. Ms. O'Dalley halted in front of a headstone that had a large crack at the top and moss growing around it. The name of the woman's husband engraved harshly into the stone.

"I was standing here at this very spot," she paused, stifling a sob, "And I don't know! Beth just disappeared!"

The Doctor crouched low and examined the ground. "No signs of anything. Rather odd smell but you would expect it from a graveyard. Let's look around shall we?"

"Maybe we should split up? That'll help us find her faster!" Ms. O'Dalley suggested.

The Doctor wrinkled his nose but did not protest. "Alright, you can come with me. And whoever else wants to come with me-"

"I certainly will not!" Hermione leered. The Doctor simply shrugged.

"I'll go with you," Amy moved to his side supportively. Harry nodded and joined them, ignoring Hermione's glaring.

"Rory, you can go with Ron and Hermione if you like," said the Doctor. Rory looked longingly at Amy but agreed to go with the two students.

"OW!" Ron yelped, hopping on one foot. Hermione put a finger to her lips signaling for him to be quiet.

"Why do I have to be quiet? We're not in the middle of a library if you haven't noticed! Although, maybe you haven't seeing as you've been pointing authors' graves for the past half hour! '_Oh, look! Is that Jones Sigwell? Oh my, I loved his book on Quills! And it can't be! Hanna Gabs? Oh, she's the best!'_" he mimicked.

Hermione flushed crimson and kicked a piece of stone out of the way. "We need to be able to hear every tiny sound to find Ms. O'Dalley's daughter. With you shrieking at the top of your lungs, we can't hear anything. For all we know, she could've been somewhere near us and we'd missed it because of your girlish screams!"

"_Girlish screams?_ Hermione, in the name of Merlin, would you please-"

"OH, WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Rory exclaimed, surprising them both because they'd forgotten he was there. He looked from Ron to Hermione, "I'm sorry, but your arguing is getting on my nerves and we're no closer to finding that girl than we were before."

"We'll stop," Hermione mumbled apologetically. Ron muttered a "yeah, sorry" and continued shuffling through the graveyard.

The three of them walked in silence for a couple more minutes until Hermione started towards the west of the cemetery; something had caught her eye.

"What is it? Did you see the girl?" Rory called dashing over to where she was. Ron followed, tripping over an angel statue.

"No," she replied. Hermione was standing in front of two headstones next to each other. The death dates were exactly the same: October 31, 1981.

"Oh. It's them. Harry's parents," Ron looked sadly at the graves.

"I'm so sorry-" Rory's words were interrupted with a bloodcurdling, childish scream.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Ron barked.

"I think we've found Beth! Come on, we have to tell the others," Rory declared and darted quickly through the churchyard, Ron and Hermione at his heels. The screaming continued as they hurried past headstones; it felt as if they were running through an obstacle course.

"Rory!" Amy cried as they ran into her, The Doctor, Harry, and Ms. O'Dalley.

"The screaming! It's her! Have you found her? Please tell me you've found her!" Ms.O'Dalley wailed.

"No, we haven't. But the screaming seemed to be coming from near where we were," explained Ron. The Doctor gestured for them to lead him there. The seven of them sauntered through the graveyard.

"Where were you exactly?" Harry asked. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Er.."

"We were near _them._ And we heard the screaming," Hermione answered.

"Was there anything that seemed out of place?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Here. We were here," Hermione pointed at James and Lily's graves and tried to avoid looking at Harry.

"Oh. Yeah, we were, weren't we?" Ron seemed confused, "I almost didn't recognize it."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you recognize it, Ron?"

"I don't know, I guess because there was no statue here." The screaming stopped.

"What statue?" Harry asked seriously.

"Actually, I'm not sure what happened to it," Ron turned both ways in search of it, "It was here a few minutes ago…"

"Ron, I'm sure the statue was somewhere else. What actually concerns me is that the screaming has ended," said Hermione.

"You're right," Rory agreed.

"Good. Then I'm not the only one who noticed," Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No, I meant Ron was right. There was a statue over here. I remember because we were walking over to you and he tripped over it."

"Wait. What did the statue look like?" Amy inquired.

"It was a life-size angel statue. It was covering its face with its hands. Sort of looked like it was crying. Why?" Ron explained.

"Doctor…" Amy whispered.

"Oh no." The Doctor looked at her.

"What's wrong?" said Harry. Hermione raised her eyebrows at them.

"Ms. O'Dalley? What if your daughter didn't say trying angles?" Amy asked.

The woman, who had remained silent until now, looked puzzled, "Then what do you think she said?"

Then the Doctor spoke, "What if she said crying angels?"

And the screaming started once more.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'm working on chapter six this very moment but I can't say when I'll be posting it. It'll definitely be faster than this update. Thanks for reading and review please!**


End file.
